After the Dark: The Mist
|insidegroupname = Shop Group |outsidegroup = |outsidegroupname = School Group |three = |threename = Party Group |previousseason = Beasts of Prey |nextseason = A______ }} is the fifty-eighth season of After the Dark. Hosts People Shop Group ''NPCs'' Sanity School Group ''NPCs'' Sanity Party Group ''NPCs'' Sanity Other NPCs Logistics Gallery Characters abitm.png|Abi Bichetm.png|Biche Jamietm.png|Jamie maxtm.png|Max monatm.png|Mona donnatm.png|Donna rachaeltm.png|Rachael alberttm.png|Albert mikeytm.png|Mikey Harrytm.png|Harry Kirktm.jpg|Kirk alishatm.png|Alisha tuliptm.png|Tulip Creatures dragonstm.png|Dragons spiderstm.png|Spiders crabtm.png|Crabs tentacletm.png|Tentacles planttm.png|Plant themisttm.png|The Mist slugtm.png|Slug Timeline 'Hour 1 - 5pm' *''The Shop Group'' watch a woman collapse into the shop and die, Jowan drags her away from the doors and checks her injuries, a dented in skull and several bite marks. While most of the group snack, Jowan manages to call his daughter, Abi. Miguel bonds with Mona, telling her that he was in jail and asking about her occupation. While looking outside, Miguel can see blood and Jamie freaks him out by standing right behind him. Jowan plans to go to the school and get Abi, but doesn't have a car handy. Meanwhile, Elizabeth looks outside and sees a small creature pass by the shop. She doesn't get a close look at it and asks Jamie is they could go out and rescue it, believing she saw a cat. Jamie advises against it, so Elizabeth leaves cat food by the door in case it returns. Albert complains about the mess the group are making so Miguel cleans up. Jowan creates a weapon out of a broken glass bottle and watches as Elizabeth and Miguel intoxicate themselves. While this is going on, Albert leaves back to the staff office, not letting Jowan enter, and Basty mixes whiskey with medication and leaves it sitting out. Miguel and Jamie fight and Elizabeth tries to attract whatever she saw back by hitting the window. *''The Party Group'' are startled by a thump outside. Nathaniel inspects the window, which has blood on it. Looking outside, Nathaniel spots a person lying by the window. Ash decides to climb out the window and retrieve the person, who is one of the town's postmen. Donna and Nicole attempt CPR, but find they're unable to revive the man. Taking a look at his wounds, he has a large gash across his face and red marks littering his back. The group decide to put the body away in the wine cellar and send Harry and Rob to do so. Nathaniel excuses himself to the dining room and Kirk follows him. Making a fire, they talk briefly about the night and the mayor. Meanwhile, Nova goes to the kitchen and looks for sharp knives, which he does find plenty of. They regroup and Donna worries about something -- or someone -- coming to kill them and wants to leave. Nicole persuades her that they have to stay. *''The School Group'' witness a man die outside, missing his arm and the left side of his face. Dakota decides to explore every inch of the school, checking if the classrooms are safe and what he can find. He needs keys for most of the rooms, so with Jane they smash open the main office and retrieve them, he also manages to kick open the door to the storage room. While this is happening, Abi receives a call from Jowan but they are cut off during their conversation. Edvin explores the gymnasium, pondering how to retrieve the rope from the climbing area. After checking the school was clear, Dakota logs into one of the school's computers to see what he can find but finds mostly school documents. 'Hour 2 - 6pm' *''The Shop Group ''have attracted large spiders to their location, watching them through the windows as they surround the shop. Miguel and Elizabeth attempt to sober up as Basty begins creating weapons out of broken bottles and molotovs. One of the spiders shoot out a web towards the window, which slowly fizzes and cracks the window. As Elizabeth tries to patch up the crack with bandages, the window shatters and the spiders begin entering the building. Basty begins throwing molotovs, managing to kill some spiders but also burning his entire group in the process, as he throws molotovs at spiders that are directly on top of another person. Miguel saves Elizabeth from a spider and as the fire spreads the spiders begin retreating. The group escape through one of the windows and leave the shop, heading down a road until they come across a house. It's unlocked and they enter, finding a dead body with a chunk of it's head missing. The group secure the house, closing open windows and searching it for supplies. Miguel comforts Mona while Jowan sings. *''The Party Group'' hear the sounds of women screaming outside. Nova opens the front door, and spots two running towards them with large spiders on their trail. The women make it to the house, but one of the spiders get inside. It attacks Harry, biting him and shooting a web at Rob. Ash and Nova manage to kill the spider and introduce themselves to the women, Tulip and Alisha. Donna says that Harry needs antibiotics, but after searching the house Nathaniel doesn't find any. Nova volunteers to go into town to find medication and heads off through the mist in Rob's car. *''The School Group '' hear a car outside, followed by a man yelling. Dakota goes to the main door and opens it, shouting for the man to enter. He runs, but they hear squawking from above and Dakota spots a large bird-like creature heading for them. The stranger makes it into the school, but trying to shut the door fails as the bird jams it with it's foot. Edvin helps Dakota try and shut the door as Dakota tries to hit the dragon with his shovel, but the dragon manages to push further inside. Cadence tries to help, but the bird ends up grabbing her arm and tries to drag her out the door. Dakota, Edvin and Rachael manage to injure the dragon enough for it to let go of Cadence, but angrily forces it's way inside the door. It now stands in front of the group and they make a run for the kitchen, leaving Rachael to lag behind as the dragon grabs her by the hair between it's beak. Edvin, Dakota and Jane (Who had been in the kitchen with Abi, Mikey and Biche) all attack the dragon, while Cadence tries to cut off Rachael's hair. However, they're too late as the dragon drags Rachael bag and scalps her, killing her. It begins eating her body as the rest of the group run for the stranger's car. Realizing that there's not enough room for everyone, Jane puts Abi and Mikey in the trunk, Dakota knocks the stranger out with his shovel and Jane tries to attack Biche, she fails and Biche runs away. Together, Dakota, Edvin, Jane, Cadence, Mikey and Abi drive off into the mist, leaving Nam stranded in the mist with the stranger's dead body. **After being left behind, Nam searches the stranger's body for anything useful. After he finds nothing, he goes back into the school undetected by the dragon as it eats Rachael's body. He cleans up, before investigating the nearby office. When the dragon, joined now by another baby dragon, blocks the hallway towards the other offices he yells at them. The baby comes running after him, so Nam runs out the school, distracting the baby with his shirt. He finds a car and gets in, driving out of town towards Nathaniel's mansion. 'Hour 3 - 7pm *'''''The Shop Group are still slightly burned, but their wounds have calmed down. Outside, they hear movement. Miguel checks out a window and spots a strange snake-like shadow moving through the mist. Basty tries to use Jowan as a human shield, but Jowan decides to look for knives and gives the ones he finds to Basty, Miguel and Mona, keeping one for himself. Jowan also sees another tentacle outside the bathroom window. Jamie and Max barricade the door while Bennett and Albert begin to cover the window. As they're working at the window, a large tentacle rises in front of them and eventually smashes through the window, grabbing Bennett. Getting no help, Bennett is dragged out the window and eaten by the tentacle. Miguel and Albert argue a little as another tentacle begins approaching the house, attracted to the blood trail that Bennett left. Jowan looks for closets in case they have to hide. While this is happening, Elizabeth makes food. The group look for a backdoor, finding none. The tentacle attacks, grabbing Miguel's ankle and trying to drag him out the window. The group come together to hit and stab the tentacle, allowing Miguel to come free as the tentacle rises to attack again. Jowan manages to hit the tentacle with a dresser, stopping it from attacking Jamie and the tentacle eventually retreats back into the mist. The group then leave their house, heading to a nearby neighborhood that Basty has keys for. They arrive at a house and enter, it's rather empty and they decide to stay, *''The Party Group'' hear a noise from upstairs, so Ash, Kathrynne and Nathaniel go to investigate. Inside the bedroom, they find a strange ball of fluff lying on the floor. Deciding not to touch it, Ash leaves the room but is confronted by two large spiders scuttling towards her. Attempting to rush back into the bedroom to get a weapon, one of the spiders jump on top of her while the other rushes into the room and hisses at Kathrynne and Nathaniel. The second spider jumps on top of Kathrynne, knocking her over and causing her to disturb the black fluff and allowing thousands of baby spiders (merely the size of ants) to begin scuttling out of the fluff and towards Kathrynne as the spider on top of her stabs her with it's claws. Ash manages to evade the spider attacking her while Nathaniel tries to stab the one on top of Kathrynne, but to no use, as the babies begin heading his way too. Ash runs out the room, followed by the second spider and Nathaniel follows behind them, leaving Kathrynne behind. In her last moments, Kathrynne tries to attack Nathaniel and tackle him to the ground to cause a distraction for the spiders but isn't able to catch him as he closes the door on her. The baby spiders begin crawling inside her wound, poisoning her from the inside and slowly eating her, killing Kathrynne and making her their new home. Out in the hallway, Ash and Nathaniel, now joined by Rob, manage to kill the spider successfully, while Rob runs off. Meanwhile, Nicole, Donna, Tulip and Alisha drive away from the house and into town where they run into The School Group for a brief moment, but drive away before anything can happen. Ash, Nathaniel, Kirk, Rob and Harry get in a car and drive off to the hospital to meet up with Nova and his new companion, Nam. They scavenge briefly for medical supplies in the abandoned hospital, which is full of vines and strange plants, before getting back in their cars to decide where to go next. **''Nova ''continues driving away from the mansion and almost hits Nam, who drives towards him. They decide to join forces and Nova brings Nam to the hospital with him to explore. They discover the hospital is empty and full of vines and plants. *''The School Group'' cone across a car blocking the road, so they're forced to stop. They're surrounded by stores, so Cadence goes to the pharmacy for a moment, before turning back after seeing a dead body. Jane and Dakota check on Abi in the trunk, and she seems to be doing okay. Jane asks if they can borrow Mikey, but Abi refuses to give him over. Dakota and Jane explore the pharmacy, looking for medical supplies. Dakota then goes to a nearby tools store and gets a blow torch and an axe, inside the store is a strange crab-like creature that follows him out the store. Dakota manages to kill it easily. Meanwhile, Cadence ties a belt around her mauled arm to prepare for amputation. Dakota amputates Cadence's arm with the axe and uses the blow torch to cauterize, Cadence's bleeding stops but she collapses and her pulse drops. Afterwards, Dakota and Edvin try to get inside the flats but require to be buzzed in by one of the residents, so Dakota begins ringing all the residents until he gets a response. While Dakota does this, Nicole of The Party Group pulls up, but immediately backs away and drives away again before Jane and Edvin can introduce themselves. Dakota gets through to a man, who lets him inside the flat despite hesitation. Dakota goes inside and makes his way to the flat and finds the man with one of the crab creatures stuck on his head, two of it's legs through his eye sockets. Dakota kills the man and the crab easily and the group decide to stay inside the flat for now. **''Nam ''met up with Nova on the road. 'Hour 4 - 8pm' *''The Shop Group'' are told by Albert that they should return to his shop as he has two guns in the back room. So, they go. As they make their way to the shop, a large dragon circles them and swoops down at them. The group manage to run for shelter and once the coast is clear they make it to the shop. Inside, a lit flashlight lies on the ground, and they manage to retrieve the guns. Miguel looks for something to heal his hurt ankle, but everything in the shop was burned by Basty a few hours ago. Jowan helps Miguel by wrapping a shirt around his ankle. As they're preparing to leave, they hear a clatter coming from the bathroom. They decide to ignore it and return to the house. They then decide to head to the pharmacy, but are stopped along the way by a crab creature. They run into a nearby clothing store for shelter, with Max and Jamie dragging along the injured Miguel. The crab catches them and crawls up Jamie's leg, knocking him over. Elizabeth begins hitting the creature with her mop while Jowan covers it with his jacket. The crab rips its way out of the jacket, so Elizabeth tries to stab it with her mop but she misses and the crab leaps atop of her, landing on her face and crawling up her head. Miguel throws his shoe at the crab to try and knock it off but it clings on, starting to dig it's legs into Elizabeth's head. Jowan takes his shotgun and shoots at the crab, killing it but also hitting Elizabeth with the spray, killing her instantly as a chunk of her head is blown clean off. Jowan and Miguel mourn Elizabeth's death, Jamie screaming. While all this is happening, Basty shops for dresses. After mourning, the group continue on their journey to the pharmacy where Miguel finds painkillers to take. While looking around, Jowan spots a figure in the mist. They communicate briefly, discovering it to be Dakota ''of ''The School Group. Dakota offers the group to come back with him, so they do and they merge into The Apartment Group. *''The Party Group'' drive along the road, a small white moth landing on Nathaniel's car while Donna talks to herself in Nicole's. Rob asks what the moth is, which Kirk replies back obviously: It's a moth. The group continue driving until they come across a blocked off road, they're about to turn around when a man approaches their car. Nova decides to get out, alone, and approach him. It's Dakota ''of ''The School Group, and he offers them a place to stay. Nova snaps and approaches Dakota, holding a knife up to his throat. Nova then leaves and the group drive towards the sea where they come across a harbor and a ferry boat which has crashed into the side of the dock. Nova explores the building, which is a waiting room that doesn't appear to have anything of interest inside. *''The School Group'' try and help Cadence with her amputation, but she begins shaking violently. Jane treats her, presuming she's having a seizure, and Cadence eventually stops shaking. However, later on Jane checks her pulse and finds her not breathing. Jane attempts CPR, but can't revive Cadence. While Jane tries to help Abi contact her dad with the flat's phone, Dakota heads outside with his axe and finds The Party Group and speaks to Nova, who threatens him with a knife. Nova then leaves and Dakota returns to the apartments, taking Edvin to investigate other apartments. Later on, Dakota goes to the pharmacy again and finds The Shop Group ''inside and invites them back to the apartments. As he brings '''The Shop Group back, Edvin throws Cadence's body out the window. The groups merge into '''''The Apartment Group. 'Hour 5 - 9pm' *''The Apartment Group'' can hear something banging at the door, Jowan looks outside and can vaguely see a person. The woman outside seems hostile, telling the group that she'll kill them. Abi tries to introduce herself to Miguel, but he rudely ignores her. The woman tells the group that "they" spared her. Miguel tries to open the door, but Jane stops him. Basty barricades the apartment door just incase. Dakota gives the woman two options, leave or die, and she goes silent. Mona shakily tells Miguel that she can "feel something". Jane asks Abi if Mikey can attack on command, but Abi tells Jane that he's just a normal dog, seemingly irritated. Dakota looks around the apartment for guns, but finds none (Except Albert's and Jowan's). Miguel begins singing to try and lift spirits, but Mona begins screaming, yelling out in pain. She eventually collapses after screaming about someone being gone. Miguel throws water on her face, and she wakes up. Dakota leaves, driving off towards the pier where he comes across The Party Group', he leads them back to the apartments but they refuse to enter, so Dakota leaves the group to go with The Party Group''. Meanwhile, Albert complains about Mikey, Mona feels a strange coldness and Jane looks for car keys in the apartment, which there are none, so she gives Miguel a footrub to help his ankle. *The Party Group 'haven't heard Harry make any noise in a while, being stuck in the trunk for hours. Donna begins tapping and mumbling to herself in the waiting room, and the group can hear something approaching them. Nam asks Donna what's happening, and she says that she sees something in the mist. When Nam looks out, he can see a dark patch of mist coming towards the group and on the ground several vines come towards them along the ground. Nam tries to go upstairs, but it's locked. The group head back to their cars but Donna stops, a large black shadow appearing infront of her, she begins being surrounded by black mist. The vines start crawling towards Nicole, Alisha and Tulip's car. Nathaniel tries to run over the vines, but they avoid his car and one of them lurch at him and dent the car door. Donna screams out, defenceless as the large shadow closes in on her. The shadow disappears, nothing is left in it's place. Meanwhile, one of the vines wraps around Nicole's ankle and pulls her down, another whipping against Tulip's back and knocking her over. Nathaniel tries to run over the vines again, crushing them under his car's tires but in defense one of them whips at his car window, shattering it and lashing against Ash's face, blinding her in one eye. Up the street, the group can see a large plant coming into view, dragging Nicole down the street towards it. Rob tries to slash the vines away, but the plant ends up dragging Nicole into it's mouth and she disappears inside the plant. Nam and Alisha rescue Tulip and check her over, finding a thick needle sticking out of her neck. The plant backs off for now, and the group can drive past it. However, a car stops infront of them and blocks the road. The car leaves after a few minutes and the group follow it until it stops. 'Dakota 'of 'The Apartment Group' invites the group to merge, but they don't want too. Instead, 'Dakota' leaves his group and joins 'The Party Group. The group then drive off with their new member. Trivia *Nam was abandoned by ''The School Group during hour 2, he met up with '''''The Party Group during hour 3. *''The School Group'' and The Shop Group merged during hour 4, creating The Apartment Group. *Dakota left The Apartment Group during hour 5 and joined The Party Group. Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark